


Last of the Heroes

by allietheepic7



Series: Untraveled Road Universe [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, Deadpool Thought Boxes, M/M, Wade Has Issues, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allietheepic7/pseuds/allietheepic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what this is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last of the Heroes

{We’re having a picnic!}

[I see that.]

{We’re having a freaking picnic in the fucking park!!}

[Obviously.]

{How the fucking hell did we become so domestic!?!?}

[Well, it all started when Wade decided he wanted to fuck Spiderman.]

{*snicker* He didn’t really decide. Spidey just kinda fell on our dick one day and everything went up from there.}

[Shh…Harry’s asking something.]

{Aw, our little brother wants us to hold Bea! How cute!}

[…Can we die from poison?]

{…I don’t know.}

[Well then.]

{…}

[…]

“Good job, Harry! You made the boxes shut up!”


End file.
